The useful starting materials have the general formula: EQU X--(R--O).sub.m --R'--CH.sub.2 --OH (I)
wherein X is a 1,7,7-trimethylbicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-yloxy radical, R is --(CH.sub.2).sub.p -- where p varies from 1 to 3; R' is --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- where n varies from 1 to 7; and m varies from 0 to 4.
The terpenoid starting materials used in making the esters of this invention and methods for making such starting materials are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,225 to Kane dated Nov. 21, 1967. This reference is incorporated herein in toto by reference thereto. BRIEF STATEMENT OF THE INVENTION
Briefly stated, the present invention is a composition of matter having the general formula selected from: ##STR2## wherein X is the 1,7,7-trimethylbicyclo [2.2.1]hept-2-yloxy radical or isobornyloxy radical, R is (CH.sub.2).sub.p --where p varies from 1 to 3; R' is --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- where n varies from 1 to 7, R" is H or CH.sup.3 and m is 0 to 4.
In preferred embodiments of this invention, the esters have the general formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sup.3 is an alkylene group containing from 2 to 8 carbon atoms, or a polyoxyalkylene group of 2 to 4 units and where the alkylene group contains 2 to 3 carbon atoms, R.sup.4 is hydrogen or methyl, and X is as defined above.
The products of this invention are believed to be novel.